3am
by 4AMChaos
Summary: This is a Sanvers smut one shot I wrote while awaiting my death after 2x19. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed dreaming/writing it :) Alex and Maggie scenes/ Kara and Alex scenes.


Over the past few weeks, Maggie had spent the majority of her nights at Alex's. Being there felt right. It was rare for her to find a place that felt safe. That felt comfortable. God knows Maggie had spent all of her adult life, and half her childhood, searching for safe. Searching for a place to call home. Sooner or later she'd figure out it's not the place. No. The place had nothing to do with it.

Usually, after work Maggie would call Alex and her how her day went, and if it had ended yet. Then she'd meet Alex at her apartment, eat supper, then dessert... and watch a television show. However; tonight was a little different, though, not for any particular reason.

"Maggie!" Alex always sounded estatic when responding to her girlfriend's call.

"Hey, babe. How's work?" Maggie walked down the hall of the precinct holding her cell phone with her left hand. Noticing the secretary following in her direction with three bible's worth of files in her folded arms, Maggie reached for the doorknob with her free hand, holding it open for the woman behind her.

"Thank you darling," she mouthed silently, turning to give Maggie a greatful smile as she walked by.

Evelyn knew better than to use soft nicknames on the detective around her coworkers. She knows all too well the kind of pressure put on female workers in a 'man's work field.'

"Are you just getting off work now? That's a long shift, Mags." Alex was aware Maggie could get lost in her work easily and it worried her everyday.

"Yeah, this case just got the best of me today but I'm alright. Finally got it wrapped up. I'm just happy to watch that jackhole rot in prison for the rest of his life for what he did to that poor woman."

"Alright, let me go talk to J'onn. I'll finish up quickly and meet you at my place for a late supper?"

"Actually," Maggie began, "Kara stopped by this afternoon. She came to reserve you for the night."

"What-why-what's wrong?"Alex began to panic.

"I don't think anything's wrong, I think she just wants to spend some time with you. And you should." Maggie wanted nothing more than to spend the night at her girl's place like every other night but she knew the relationship Alex had with her sister, and she loved it. But also, very much envied it. "Hang out with your sister tonight, I have tomorrow off so if you cantake a long lunch I can have something prepared-"

"J'onn," Alex's voice rang loudly in Maggie's ear and she flinched, pulling the phone an inch away. "Do you think I can have tomorrow off?" Hearing a distant response she couldn't quite make out, Maggie waiting for Alex to turn her attention back to her. "How about I do you one better?" She toyed.

"Did you seriously just take the day off for nothing?" Maggie smiled widely to herself.

"Not for nothing. I took the day off to finally spend an entire day doing whatever it my beautiful girlfriend wants to do."

Maggie grinned and bit her bottom lip, looking at the floor quickly.

"Sawyer?" A man's voice called from behind her, "is that detective Sawyer I see blushing?"

Maggie turned to look at the officer, "Isn't there a traffic ticket you could be handing out right now?" She turned back around and walked over to her bike, adjusting the strap across her chest, "I'll text you later tonight. Don't have too much fun without me," she joked and the two of them hung up.

Kara had arrived at Alex's just as her older sister had, almost as if she'd been waiting for her. They spent over an hour discussing how stressed Kara has been lately. "And don't tell me it's because you're Supergirl because that's bull and you know it. You've been burdening yourself with the worlds problems for a long time now and I haven't seen you this are you going to admit that you made a mistake? Sometime's it's good to change for the other person in the relationship, and what you were trying to do, to help Mon el become a better person, to make him change for the better, it was the right thing to do. Honestly, if I were in your shoes, I would have sent him away with his parents when I had the chance, but you are better than me."

"He never even tried to change, I gave him some many chances and with each one he just wanted to wipe away his last mistake. I can't do it anymore. I feel more like his mother than his girlfriend." Kara eyebrows rose high,"And I've met his mother... Gosh, can we just burry our worries in tv?" She leaned forward and grabbed the remote, turning the tv on, "got any ice cream?" She asked, getting up and walking over to the freezer.

"uh-yeah," Alex answered, "but I don't think you'll-"

"Vegan ice cream?" A loud shriek came out of the woman of steel and she gagged. "Tell Maggie to keep her healthy crap out of our apartment."

"Our apartment?"

"What's mine is yours...?" Kara tried to play it off smoothly. She headed for the pantry, "You have no junk food, Alex! Are you aware of this?"

"I am," Alex nodded, "see, my girlfriend is trying to make me eat healthier. She's installing good change in my life."

Kara smiled at her sister's fortune. "I'm so happy for you Alex."

"I'm happy for me too." Alex's face had never worn a wider grin in her entire life.

Kara had left a little after midnight, a little before Maggie's text came through, wishing Alex sweet dreams.

Alex brushed her teeth and headed into her empty bed. It's almost summer; though somehow, her limbs shivered, twisted in her fresh sheets.

She watched the clock tick by, 2:38. She tossed and turned, flipping her pillow over and fluffing it. It took her a few more moments before she began to doze off. Suddenly awakened by the subtle sound of a key turning a bolt lock, Alex sat up in the darkness of her open apartment. Her front door opened and the silhouette of a small woman crossed the threshold.

"Maggie?" Alex squinted her eyes, adjusting with the dark, and the woman neared her. She placed both hands at the foot of the bed and climbed in.

"I can't sleep without you beside me," Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex. Resting her head on her chest, she listening to the soft beating of Alex's heart.

"Me neither." Alex ran a hand through Maggie's smooth hair, "I've spent most of my life thinking I would never feel comfortable or intimate with anyone. Now I can't fall asleep without the soft touch of your warm skin, the sound of your even breaths and your intervalled baby snores. I can't sleep unless I know you're here with me." Their bodies rose together as Alex took in subconsious breaths. "I'm so in love with you, Maggie." Alex whishpered in her ear. It wasn't long before Alex picked upon the tiny snores echoing against her hallow chest. "Sweet dreams." She placed a kiss on Maggie's temple and looked at the clock.

3am.


End file.
